Elric Kyoudai
by KatYoukai
Summary: Series of Ed and Al OneShots. Some are Elricest, most are just brotherly love. First couple are safe as K, future ones may range to M. Chap. 10 summary: Valentine's Elricest fic. Ed discovers that making chocolate isn't as easy as it seems.
1. Thank You

Here it is! My _second_ Hagane ficcy! -.-" Not that it's a great accomplishment… no one reviewed my other fic! T-T Oh well. I don't really care too much about reviews, I like 'em but they aren't important. On the other hand, I had wanted to hold off writing anymore anime fics till I finished my other fics but I just had this idea nagging at my mind and I was afraid if I didn't get it down soon, I'd lose interest and such. But anyways, on with the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Obviously Full Metal Alchemist doesn't belong to me or else things would've gone very differently I can assure you.

_**Thank You**_

_By: KatYoukai_

Alphonse Elric rose with the sun that morning. He always rose early but never this early. It took Al only a moment to realize what had woken him. Today was Edward Elric's birthday.

Al slipped out of bed. The cold floor chilled his feet, sending shivers running up his spine. It had been a month now since he'd gotten his body back. Every little thing from the gentle tingling sensation of the wind on his face to the coolness of the floorboards beneath his feet, the things he used to take for granted, he now cherished with all his heart. Of course, everything came with a price. That was the Principle of Equivalent Trade after all.

As he headed to the washroom, the boy snatched his change of clothes off the dresser and went to take a shower. Afterwards, looking into the mirror, Al smiled as he imagined how his brother would react if he could see the outfit her wore now. It was similar to Ed's with slight differences. The black over shirt latched together under the collar and could be undone to reveal a black tank top. However, unlike Edwards, the collar slit and one side crossed over the other.

With one last look at the boy in the mirror, Al headed downstairs. Deciding to skip breakfast, he headed straight for the door. He wanted to see Edward first above all else. Besides, he wasn't hungry anyways.

At the door, he slipped into his red coat and headed out the door. Al halted as he turned away from locking the door, his gaze falling unto the daffodils that grew in rows under the windows.

Alphonse smiled, crouched down and plucked out a few yellow blossoms. Ed loved daffodils. As the boy straightened, a voice met his ears.

" Aru! Are you visiting him again?" It was Winry.

Al looked up, smiling sadly at her," Hai."

" Do you want me to come with you?" She asked kindly.

Al merely shook his head. After a moment, Winry nodded her understanding and left.

As Al headed down the path to his destination, he thought about how everyone's mood has lightened finally after a month. He smiled wryly. He himself had never thought he'd move on and the truth was he still blamed himself from time to time. But even so, he had been the first to finally come to accept that.

Al stopped at the path that led up the hill to his mother's grave.

" I guess it's time to pay a visit."

The boy trudged up the path, finally coming up to the pair of headstones at the top. He set down the daffodils at the foot of the other grave.

" Arigato… Nii-san."

Inscribed on the stone next to Trisha Elric's was the name:

Edward Elric

_-- Owari –_


	2. A Forgotten Face

**Originally a seperate fic but I decided to do a series of one-shots instead. So yea, here is what was originally my first Hagaren fic -**

Yes! It's my first Hagane fic! I enver expected my first FMA fic to be like this though... but anyways I wanted to start with a one-shot so I don't get distracted form my current on-going fics. There's a couple things to get clear first. Right now I'm watching the series over and over again to better remember it cause well the subtitles are really...bad... that's an understatement. So there will probably be a lot of things wrong in it, so please correct me if I'm wrong. And, I don't know if I'm going to use the term int his fic but just to let you know, I use National instead of State Alchemist. Because... Well in the original anime, it was supposedly supposed to be that way but of course since the english translations were done by Americans it was obviously changed to State. I'm not American so bleh I'm using National. And I watch the japanese version of the anime with english subtitles and haven't see the english version so amybe some points will differ cause I realized that the english and jap versions were incredibly different. I prefer FMA as an anime so I never read the manga either so... yea I think thats it. Sorry for the long explanation "

**Warning**: Spoilers for movie, well if you can call it that -.- And I guess there's spoilers for the end of the series too.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist YET! But I'm saving up! And so far... -counts- I have a five dollar bill, a dime and a penny . "

Oh yes and if anyone could explain to me exactly where Ed should be right now -.-" Cause I can't tell between Munich and London... or are both wrong?

* * *

_**A Forgotten Face**_

_By: KatYoukai_

Edward Elric, former National Alchemist, wandered down the streets of London after returning from his trip. If you could even call it that. His lead had turned out to be a dead end. Again.

Ed sighed, stopping in the park near the apartment he shared with his father and sitting down on the bench. It was ironic really. His situation right now was so much like his search for the Philosopher's Stone. Except this time he was alone. The boy sighed, closing his eyes. It had almost been a year now.

" I wonder... what could Aru be doing right now?" He thought aloud.

Groaning, he rested the back of his hand against his eyes, shielding them from the glare of the sun but mostly to fight back to tears. He never cried and he wasn't going to start now. After a moment, Edward jumped back onto his feet with a sudden burst of energy. His father had said there was someone he wanted him to meet. Another scientist supposedly. His mood brightened a little.

Ed smiled weakly,' I'll just have to keep trying then.'

He continued his walk back home witha little more vigor in his step this time. During this time, his thoughts wandered. Things were still really confusing even after a year. Ed was a little grateful for his constant excursions. He still couldn't stand being so close to his father, even now. He'd lost his motives for hating the man but even so.

' I guess it's hard to grow out of old habits. I've hated him for 4 years afterall,' Ed thought.

That was true but even more true, Edward hated to be alone. And he'd never been seperated from his younger brother like this either. They'd always been together as kids and even after the other was always somewhere near, somewhere reachable.

Ed shook his head angrily. No, Al _was _somewhere reachable. He just had to figure out a way to get to him, that was all.

Either way, atleast Hohenheim offered him so company, some familiar face to look at.

The FullMetal Alchemist halted as he came to his door. He drew out his keys, put them into the keyhole and unlocked the door. As he did so, he couldn't help but think how dull life here was. The sky was grey and he saw little plant life. His life was like a neverending cycle. Ed wistfully thought back to the days when he and Al would run through the seemingly endless green hills in Risembool. Edward halted his actions whilst reaching for the doorhandle, realization striking him.

He was forgetting Al's face. He was forgetting his smiles and innocent eyes.

Edward trembled with held back emotions. He didn't want to forget. How _could_ he forget? How could he forget his own brother? The one he'd known and been with all his life?

Voices inside drew his attention. Ed opened the door peeking inside, he could see Hohenheim talking to someone who's back was to him. He opened the door and slipped inside, closing the door behind him.

While his face was turned to the door, his father spoke," Edward, there's someone I thought you'd like to meet."

Edward turned to be greeted with an extremely familiar face. The eyes and hair colour were different, it only took Ed a moment to realize that but even so. Now, he could remember his face...

" I'm Alphonse Heiderich, pleased to meet you."

He hadn't forgotten at all...

--Owari

* * *

And there's my first FMA fic I don't expect anyone to read it -.- But oh well here we go.

**Oh yea the ending and beginning parts that're in bold are what I jsut added now and allt he other stuff is how it was originally. This gives me a chance to thank my reviewers as well - yipee...?**

**Full Metal Vampire: Thanksa lot for the review! -sighs happily- I really do miss the Anime stacks :) Every little thing seems to hold so much more significance now. Well since you asked for an update, I just decided to make this story a series of one-shots. I don't know if you already read this though... -.-**

**Jus: Wow, not many of mydaily friends actually review to my fanfics. You and Nessa really are alike ;) Usually if my friends do read it, they make comments at school or on msn... oh well either way, I appreciate the review! And did that last one count as the sort of ending you describedearlier?**


	3. Nightmares

I might as well give up on my toher fics instead of bein' so stubborn -.- Guh... Anyways, next OneShot! One thing I can say about this... I need to improve my vocabulary.

Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist does not belong to me in anyway. If it did, there would've been a lot more Elricest in it...

Warning: Could be taken as Elricest ( yaoi, shonen-ai, incest) or brotherly love... depends on how you interpret it... I'll just say light elricest.

* * *

_**Nightmares**_

_By: KatYoukai_

Whenever Al had nightmares, he always snuck over to his brother's bed. Witches, mosters, dragons that crept into his mind in his sleep, he hid from them all in his brother's warm embrace. Sins, darkness, his own demons, once again he sought refuge in his brother's arms. But now and then are different.

_KkKkKkK_

Thunder rolled overhead. Three year old Alphonse Elric whimpered, burying himself deeper in his blankets. After awaking from a particularly nasty nightmare, he found it impossible to go back to sleep. Al shivered, glancing over his sheets to where he could make out the outline of Ed's form sleeping peacefully on his own bed. He slipped out of bed and ambled over to his brother's side.

" Nii-san...?"

Ed stirred, his back to Al. The boy flipped over and regarded his little brother with sleep-clouded, lemon drop eyes.

" What is it Aru?" Ed asked in a whisper, rubbing his eyes, then grinned sleepily," Don't tell me you're afraid."

" I'm not!" Al whispered back," I just... had a nightmare..."

Ed's grin widened," You _are_ afraid."

Lightning flashed and thunder roared. al yelped and ducked his head behind the bed, out of Ed's view.

The elder brother sighed impatiently," Just hurry up so I can get back to sleep."

Al peeked over the edge of the bed. Ed had shifted over to make room for his younger brother. Awkwardly, Al slipped in next to him. It seemed he hadn't quite outgrown this habit quite yet.

" Arigato Nii-san," Al murmered, resting his cheek against Edward's shoulder.

He was answered with a stream of incoherent mumblings.

_KkKkKkKk_

Eleven year old Alphonse opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't had any nightmares in such a long time. What had incurred this one? He didn't know why, maybe out of habit, but he turned his head sideways to look for Edward's sleeping form on the bed near his. Of course, he wasn't there. This wasn't even his own house.

He was in the room he had used to share with his brother at Izumi-sensei's home when they had trained. But that had been 5 years or so ago. To Al it had only been one since he was missing about four years in his memory. Why? Why was he like this? Why had the world grown when he had not?

Al sighed tiredly and got out of bed. He went over and kneeled down next to the other empty bed. He leaned his head against it, tears rolling down his cheeks.

" Nii-san..."

_KkKkKkKkK_

Al jolted out of bed, sweating and gasping. Unexpected tears burned his eyes. Depstire his efforts to hold them back, they spilled down his cheeks nonetheless. Al looked around the room, there were no windows so it was too dark to make out anything.

" Ni-- Nii-san," He called, his voice coming out as a croak.

No answer.

Al panicked, calling out louder this time," Nii-san, are you there?"

On the other bed, Ed sat up, scowling, to yell of course he was there and why wouldn't he be there? He stopped when he saw the hot tears pouring out of those greyish-hazel orbs.

Seeing those golden globes staring unblinkingly at him, Al calmed, relief flooding his heart. Without thinking, he threw off his sweatsoaked sheets and threw himself at Edward. The other boy, completely dumbfound, was slammed back onto the mattress.

Al buried his face against Ed's shoulder, his whole body shuddering from his violent sobs. The older Elric ran his fingers through his brother's messy locks, murmering loving nothings in his ear. They stayed like that for long moments before the younger Elric finally calmed down.

" Aru... Did you have a nightmare...?"

Tiredly, he replied,

" I've been living in a nightmare for the last three years since we've been apart."

* * *

-.- Somehow, the story seemed so much better in my head... 

**Crystal-Gundam: **Heh thanks . n.n I don't know about the RR, both me and Nessa have withdrawn our chapters so you're the last. Once you've gotten your chapters on your comp we can delete the one on your account and then repost... of course I'll have to redo the first chapter first.


	4. Wish Upon A Shooting Star

I typed this one right after "Nightmares" I just didn't bother uploading it till now... Takes place after the movie.

Disclaimer: How many times do we have to go through this...? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Warning: Just like the last chapter, it could be taken as either Elricest or brotherly love. And I suppose you could say there are spoilers for the movie.

* * *

_**Wish Upon A Shooting Star**_

_By: KatYoukai_

The Elric brothers often watched the stars at night. When they were children, they would lay out in the grass, gazing up at the dancing lights in the night sky until their mother scolded them for being outside so late. Then in the years when they had traveled to find the Philosopher's Stone, they would often share quiet nights just gazing up at those glowing orbs. In London, nights with clear views of the stars were rare. Tonight was one of those rare ones.

The thought had been on both their minds but it had been Al who suggested it," The stars shine clear tonight. It's rare here, don't you think we should take advantage of the chance Nii-san?"

Edward gazed out the transparant balcony door. Finally, he turned his gaze back to his younger brother with a gentle smile,

" Yes, I think we should."

Moments later, the two sat on a bench out on the balcony, staring up at the sky in blissful ignorance. Ed slumped in his seat next to Al, arms locked casually behind his head.

" When was the last time we just looked up at the stars like this," the older Elric asked, it sounded more like a comment then a statement.

Al turned his face to his brother's, greyish hazel eyes locking with exotic honey-coloured ones.

" I don't know," Was the reply," We should do this more often... it's nice..."

" Hai," Ed nodded his agreement.

The younger of the two smiled and turned his attention back up to the skies just in time to catch the trailing stream of light that shot across the night sky.

" Look, Nii-san. A shooting star! Let's make a wish."

Edward gazed thoughtfully up at the endless darkness of the heavens above him, " A wish huh?"

' I wish...'

" What did you wish for?"

Ed made a face," Tell me yours first."

Al sighed," Fine, let's make a compromise. We'll both say our wishes at the same time."

" Fine by me."

" Okay, 3."

" 2."

" 1..."

In unison, they both spoke,

" I wish we could be together forever."

* * *

**Crystal-Gundam: **I'll do that... uh... later... heh lazy too.

**Fullmetal 4eva: **n.n Thanks. Hope you like this one too.

**Nitroviper:** Then I probably just have no luck finding good OneShots... -.-


	5. Only Ever You

Okay! Here we are! My first actual Elricest! And... it's rated M... -cringes- A grade 8 shouldn't write M rated stuff should she... But it's just for safety, no limes or lemons for me! Hm... okay... I just realized I never gave any japanese translations for my vocabulary. So...

Arigato: Thank You

Nii-san: If you don't know what this is... you're obviously not an FMA fan... informal for big brother

Baka: Stupid, Idiot

(insert name)no baka: Stupid (name)or (name) you idiot

Owari: End

Disclaimer: FMA doesn't belong to me... if it did I'd be rich and not broke right now... -sweatdrop- I have 25 dollars...

Warning: Movie spoilers and Elricest, Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, Incest, BL, whatever you want to call it.

* * *

**In Ed's P.O.V.**

_**Only Ever You**_

_By: KatYoukai_

I see your smile, your lush sweet lips that I long to capture with my own, spread in a smile I know is reserved for me alone. These feelings I harbour deep within my heart can only be described as wrong. I can't take much more of this. Each time you speak in that innocent way of yours, I want to press my lips to yours. Each time I see tears in those beautiful grey-hazel eyes of yours, I want to kiss your tears and sorrows away. Each time you tell me how much you love me, I want to take you right then and there. But the love you feel for me and the way I love you are different. To you I always have been and only ever will be your older brother. That's what I tell myself everyday. If this keeps up, I will surely break.

So I try to distance myself from you as best I can but it seems to do no good. I've hidden these unholy emotions behind a mask of brotherly protectiveness. but it all seems futile. When I think that you gave up everything in our own world just to be here with me, it fills me with wanton desire that only proves more that I do not deserve your affection. I don't know how much longer I can restrain my want and need for you. I don't ever want to hurt you... but fate seems to have a sick sense of humor.

_KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkK_

" Nii-san," Your voice sends pleasant shivers running up my spine, one's I try my best to hide," Can I talk to you?"

I take a moment to gather myself before I reply smoothly," Sure."

You enter my room and close the door behind you. Immediately, sick, dirty images enter my mind about what could happen in I lose control of these feelings of mine. I swallow to wet my suddenly dry throat and ask you,

" What's wrong?"

" It's just that," I try my best to focus on your words but my thoughts wander onto other things," I feel like you've been avoiding me lately Nii-san... did I do something wrong?"

The pain in your eyes just about kills me. I want to tell you that you didn't do anything wrong, that it is I who is wrong. These sick desires I try to hide from you... that it what is wrong.

Instead, I try to sound cheerful and reply," Of course not, Aru."

From the look on your face, I know I failed. You frown at me.

" What're you hiding from me Nii-san? Whether you're angry with me or hate me... I want to know!" Your words stab into my heart like daggers.

The guilt I feel and your closeness overrides the barriers I had erected around my desires and longings. My want and need for _you_, my brother...

I get off the bed and take a step closer to you. Then another. And another. My mind screams this is wrong, that I'll regret it the rest of my life but my body just won't seem to listen. Your eyes visibly widen and I try to stop but I can't. I can't hold back anymore, I'll die if I do. I have to tell you now no matter what the consequences.

" Never," I whisper harshly, by now I have you against the door, my arms on either side of your head," Never could I hate you... not you, Aru. Never you."

" Ni-Nii-san...?" Had I heard fear in your voice, any slight trace at all, I would've stopped.

But I didn't. So instead, I pressed my lips to yours. It was everything I'd always dreamed it'd be like and even more. Passion, sweetness, tenderness... all meshed into one indescribable emotion. I'm almost afraid to break away, afraid to see your reaction, afraid of the consequences of what I'd just done. But I do anyways.

The first thing I see are your tears; glistening teardrops that echo eternities of pain. I want to apologize but I don't. Why apologize for something you've done deliberately on will?

Instead, I cup your cheek in my hand and say," I can't help but love you. I know it's wrong and I know you can't ever return my feelings… but my feelings won't change. Don't cry, please, I hate to see you cry. You can act like this never happened, hate me even, but I can't go on living like this."

Your tears don't stop and my heart sinks. To my shock, you squeeze your eyes shut and hold me tight.

" Nii-san no baka! I'm not crying out of sorrow, I'm crying because I love you too!"

Then, for a moment there is nothing, nothing but your soft sobs and the warmth of your arms around me. Finally, I smile weakly and wrap my arms around you in turn.

It's always been you Al. Always has been, always will be, and only ever will be you.

_-- Owari_

* * *

Hurray! My old writing style surfaces! Yippeee! Heh anyways…. Hope you liked : ) 

Oh yea and just as an afterthought, I know a lot of people just read and don't bother review, it's not that hard! Just press that button down there! If you like the story just let me know you're reading. I lose motivation to write really quickly so… I need reviews to keep me going… I know it's pathetic….


	6. The One I Hold Most Precious

Okay this was random, it's just I was watching the Bluebird's Illusion opening, just finished reading the Pride Ending for BBI and saw an AMV for Hughe's death… so I got pretty depressed and stuff, all revolving around FMA… so yeaaaaa…. This is the outcome of my fanatic sorrow . In Ed's P.O.V. I don't think this really reflects the same kind of sadness I'm feeling but, I don't really want to write a BBI fanfic so yea.

**Warning: Spoilers for end of series and movie**

* * *

_**The One I Hold Most Precious **_

_By: KatYoukai_

You once asked me who I held most precious to me. You asked me who I loved most in the entire world… no, in all of existence. I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure.

I wasn't sure what the definition of love really was. Not back then anyways. Because the reality I know now is far beyond the comprehension of a child's mind.

You asked me again sometime when we were searching for the Philosopher's Stone. I probably knew then the answer but at that time I couldn't say. No I was afraid to. There was no way I didn't know what loving someone was then. No, it was because I knew that following love would always be pain. Yes, pain, grief, sorrow, and a whole hell lot of hurt.

First with Kaa-san then with Nina... Your question was innocent enough but couldn't you see it then when I looked at you like that Al? I was so afraid… so afraid that if I told you, admitting it to myself as well, then I'd lose that person too. So afraid…

What is the definition of love anyways? Is it caring enough for someone to give up anything for them, to care more about them than life itself? Can something like love even be defined by words?

And who in the world is the most precious to _you _then my dear brother? Who would you give up everything for? As soon as I ask myself this question, I already know the answer. Who have you given up everything for? Who would you forgive no matter what he did?

Al… you would've given up your life to bring me back. I should've died back then when Envy killed me. But you gave yourself up to save me. Back when we tried to resurrect Kaa-san… you and I both know the fact that you lost your body and I lost my leg was my fault. That it wouldn't have happened if not for me. Still, you tried to persuade me it wasn't my fault, you even blamed yourself. You forgave me when I knew I didn't deserve it. And not that long ago, you gave up everything we had back in our own world to be here. You chose to be here with me over everyone else… Winry, Pinako, Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye, Izumi-sensei, Rose… everyone. You gave up our home, our world… was it all for me?

Do I really deserve it? Do I deserve your love? I know I gave my arm to tie your soul to the armor but it seems as if it was more for me then you. I hated to be alone and I didn't want to lose you. Was binding your soul to that lifeless metal really that good and idea? God knows how painful it must've been for you.

But Al, I would give everything for you. When I found out that you had brought me back after death using yourself, the philosopher's stone, I was fully prepared to give up my life, my soul, and everything else I still had to bring you back.

When I woke up on the other side of the gate, alive, I had no idea whether the alchemy had worked and you were alive and in your own body. I hadn't planned on surviving after all.

When I finally saw you again, after all those years of torment and wondering if you were actually alive and well… I could've exploded from sheer joy. The mere fact that you can bring so much emotion to me with just the slightest actions and words… I knew then who was the most precious to me.

Who would I give up everything for? Who would I lose the will to live without? Who would I miss so much that I'd want to die if we were ever separated? That person would be the most precious one to me.

And that person, Alphonse, is you.

* * *

Okay that was really random, my sadness was starting to wear off in the end so… yea… it became a bit more fluffy and stuff… note that Ed says Colonel Mustang because well, he doesn't know Roy got demoted right? 

Anyways… this obsession with Bluebird's Illusion is leading up to a Pride fanfic for BBI I'm certain… this is if you're interested anyways.

I can't reply to reviewers anymore so… T-T If the review is particularly interesting and I have something special to say I'll send a pm okay?

Oh yea one last thing: the story is pending name change to Elric no Kyoudai so if you can't find it one day under this title try searching under that.


	7. A Christmas Story: Company

Okay, I've been wanting to get some Christmas stories done so… yea, let's see what I've got for you peeps this time! – ruffles with some papers – Oh and please excuse my boring cliché stuff… I just sort of have no original ideas at the moment… -sighs- Gomen nasai!

Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist belongs to Square Enix and if it did belong to me… it would never have been finished . Procrastinator…

Warning: Spoilers for movie and end of the series

* * *

**_A Christmas Story: Company_**

_By: KatYoukai_

The snow was falling outside and it was that time of year again. Had it already been a year? It was amazing how much could change within just a year.

Edward Elric gazed out the frosted over glass. The snowflakes fell like sugar sprinkling on the beautiful scenery outside the warm cozy building. Merely a year ago, the same scene hadn't been quite so lovely. After all, it wasn't the festives or decorations that made the holiday enjoyable, it was the company.

Today was Christmas. In the years Ed had spent in this world, he'd learned a lot about the holiday. Back home, such a festive didn't exist although their midwinter festivities and Christmas were very much alike.

Edward sighed, leaning back in his chair and looking away from the window. He hadn't joined in the celebrations the previous year. Of course, he had no reason to. Firstly, the holiday was religious and Ed as we all know is an atheist. Secondly, unlike the others that also did not celebrate out of religion, there was no point to the gift giving and the warmth if there was no one to share it with. The supposedly cheery holiday had only added to the gloom Ed already felt on a regular basis. All the happy couples, families, and friends only reminded him just how alone he was. True, he had Hohenheim, but it wasn't the same without his brother there. They had always shared everything. To celebrate had seemed too much like an empty shell of an action without Al there.

This year was different though. Even if Ed hadn't wanted to, Alphonse would've dragged him out either way. Not that he didn't want to. It had been several months since the two had been reunited. After those two long years –it had seemed so much longer to the two- they were inseparable.

The brothers never tired of one another's presence. Where one went, the other went too. That was the way it always had been and always would be.

_KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkK_

The two blonds sat across from one another at a small circular table placed outside in the small area on either side of the café door. The streets were bustling with people and the air was filled with the buzz of spirited talk. Edward and Alphonse Elric stayed silent however as they accepted their drinks from a waiter. Just being together was enough. There was no need for a verbal exchange.

Ed could still remember coming here but two years ago with Hohenheim. His father was completely indulged in the paper and paying no attention whatsoever to the teen. Not that it mattered much; their only conversations always exploded into heated fights. Even so, the boy couldn't help but feel a bit depressed seeing all the couples and happy families walking around. He missed his old life dearly although he would never really admit it to himself. Yes, Al had still been in that armor –it made Edward feel guilty that he longed for those days even when they had been at his brother's expense- and they had been constantly chased around by the Homunculus. But they still had each other.

Ed had blamed his father's lack of spirit –not that he had any either. But Heiderich had dragged him just about everywhere the previous year and it hadn't made a difference.

Alphonse looked up when he noticed his brother's gaze upon him and offered him a bright cheerful smile. Edward smiled back. It wasn't the festives or celebrations that mattered, it was the company.

* * *

Okay so here's my two cents to this crazy holiday fanfic boil going on in this place… I know, I know, it's horrible… I probably shouldn't have rushed the ending. XD If I have time after my Café Elric stuff, I'll do a mistletoe themed one too… I mean, what's Christmas fanfiction without mistletoe? Er... and I was going to base this OneShot on Hot Chocolate but it didn't work... oh well... got to go to my cousin's place for dinner... maybe I'll start planning out the Mistletoe one tomorrow 


	8. A Christmas Story: Mistletoe

Eheh I know it's like way after Christmas now but the holiday spirits are still with me so I'll write when I like! XD Actually I got attacked by a plot bunny at like midnight last night for the mistletoe theme and thus, this was born o.o

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Conqueror of Shambala

Warning: Elricest. That's Elric incest. Don't read if you don't like. And there's sort of movie spoilers too. I warn you! Major OOCness ensues!

* * *

_**A Christmas Story: Mistletoe**_

_By: KatYoukai_

Needless to say, Edward Eric hated Christmas. Or more accurately deeply despised and loathed with a passion. He hated the mindless and ridiculous festives and traditions the people around him seemed to enjoy so much. Edward particularly hated mistletoe. What was the point? It was just a stupid excuse for pathetic singles to corner a complete stranger for a stolen kiss; although Ed never had trouble with the troublesome plant. A certain colonel had once taunted him saying he was only annoyed with it because no one wanted to be caught under mistletoe with a kid like him – to which Ed had thrown a fit and destroyed half of Eastern Headquarters since his rage was twice amplified by the holiday cheeriness everywhere.

Years later in Munich, the blonde found his disgust in the tradition turned to fear, courtesy of his not-so-little fan club a the university her taught at. Every corner he turned, every doorway he walked through, the dreaded mistletoe was awaiting him, marking impending doom.

Edward was heading out of the university's small library when he realized too late he had forgotten to check the doorway before he'd walked through. Horror fell over his features as his gaze fell on a certain incriminating green thing dangling from the doorway and a _man_ grinning pervertedly at him from underneath it.

"AAAAARRGGGHH!" Ed screamed just before he bolted, lightning fast, down the hall. _Now men were after him too!_

A couple students looked up, not at all surprised, as a golden blur sped by them, something along the lines of "These people have a fucking disease" or "Mistletoe is the spawn of the devil" meeting their ears.

'_And homosexuality is supposed to be wrong in this world! What am I cursed or something?' _Edward thought as he finally made it safely out of the building.

Many sighs went up in said building.

"Damn he's elusive."

"I almost had him!"

"Oh well, there's always next year."

A few devoted fan girls however decided that next year was too long a wait and had decided to tail the blonde instead.

"I FUCKING HATE MISTLETOE!" He screamed as he attempted to lose his chasers by running down a back alley he used as a shortcut home. It worked and Ed was finally able to catch his breath.

"Fuck Christmas. Fuck mistletoe. Fuck delusional-crazy-psychotic-women-that-try-to-attack-me-every-year," The blond fumed as he stormed home to the small house he shared with his younger brother.

"At least it's over now. At least Al is sensible an – WHAT THE HELL IS THAT," Edward nearly screamed but the sound immerged instead in a rather loud squeak.

You can imagine his horror at seeing a certain evil plant he had become far too familiar with hanging in the open doorway. At this point he was cursing whatever bastard had ever even come up with the mistletoe tradition to go burn in the depths of hell. Yes, then have his eyes pecked out by vultures and his head chopped off and fed to crocodiles and – I think I'll stop there cause it would waste far too much time describing every little detail of Ed's torture fantasies.

"AL!"

The younger Elric stuck his head out of the kitchen at his older brother's yell," Yes Nii-san?"

Ed pointed accusingly at the mistletoe he was standing dangerously close to, "Ming explaining this?"

Alphonse blinked and came walking towards him. Ed cringed inwardly as the boy stopped just short of stepping under the perilous thing in question.

"Oh that? I don't know, I just noticed that I see people hanging it in their doorways a lot and I thought why not we do the same?"

Ed nearly gawped at the other boy. Was Al really that naïve?

"Al," Edward choked out, "Do you know what mistletoe is used for on Christmas?"

The darker blonde just shook his head. A gust of wind blew in, causing Alphonse to shiver and remind them Ed was still standing outside with the door open.

"Nii-san, you'll get a cold if you don't come inside quickly," the younger fussed, taking a step forward and tugging Edward inside before reaching to close the door.

The first thing Edward noticed was that Alphonse's actions had consequently placed them both under the mistletoe. Why the hell was he nervous anyway? It wasn't like they'd never kissed before! But then again, those kisses had been shy, awkward, timid and rare. Of course one could only expect that when kissing his own little brother. Nonetheless, he hated mistletoe to the core of his soul and nothing, not even this, was going to get him to play by its twisted rules. After all, what Alphonse didn't know couldn't hurt him right?

Something occurred to Ed just as he felt his brother's fingers brush his cheek. Hadn't Winry given them both a long lecture about mistletoe one Christmas as kids? The thoughts had just barely registered when Edward felt soft lips brush against his. It was a chaste kiss but it still managed to erase all thoughts from his head, his mind focusing on the feel f his brother's lips against his.

Slowly, Al drew away, a sly sort of smile on his lips.

"I'd better get dinner ready," The boy remarked nonchalantly and headed back to the kitchen.

"Y-you liar!"

Alphonse looked over his shoulder and winked before disappearing into the kitchen, "Guilty."

After a long moment of staring ahead stupidly, Edward looked up to glare at the mistletoe. He could swear it was laughing at him. And after he'd almost evaded getting trapped under it all day too! Damn mistletoe.

The blonde shook his fist up at said mistletoe. _You win this year._

* * *

I know, I know, OOCness on Al's part. But you've been warned before! Anyways, I try my best to avoid OOCness but I always fail… it's so hard x.x Ah well, anyways, hope you liked! 


	9. I Love You Bigger

Hello everyone o I'm being an idiot and typing up my one-shot on a school computer. It was inspired by a conversation with my friend on messenger. It's my first kiddie Ed and Al fic I've realized. It's dialogue only. I think this is my first try at one of these oo So it might not be too good. But anyways let's get on with the fic.

* * *

_**I Love You Bigger**_

_By: KatYoukai_

"Nii-san, what does it mean when it says: I love you as far as my arms can stretch?"

"Eh it's a story book Al. It's just a fancy way to say: I love you a lot."

"Well then I love you as high as I can reach."

"Well I love you as high as _I_ can reach!"

"…"

"…"

"I love you bigger."

"Are you saying I'm small?"

"I'm just saying my hand is higher than yours."

"Oh yea?"

"Standing on your toes is cheating, Nii-san."

"Well… I love you as high as I can jump!"

"I can jump hi— Ow! Hitting me isn't going to change the fact that you're short—Hey !"

"Don't call me short! It's just—Ouch! Al, don't pull my hair!"

"You deserve it! You're the one that hit me in the first place! Besides, I think it's silly to argue over who loves who more."

"Heh… yea you're probably right Al."

"I love you brother."

"…"

"…"

"I love you more."

-Owari-

* * *

Hee isn't Edo-kun so silly? xD Well I'd better post this and get off the school computer… XD My friends agree. 


	10. Valentine's: Simple Gesture

So, after much work and getting distracted by crack, fanart and Maplestory. I finally got this Valentine's fic done although I told myself I'd finish it a week ago O.o It's really late so I won't use my usual rant here. But, just one thing, I didn't send this one to my beta's cause... well Ness and Bea I assumed were asleep at this time. Heck I only stayed up to finish this. Except... Nessa just signed onto messenger... well you guys can beta it later if you like and I'll replace the chapter. But for now I have it up

* * *

**Title: _Valentine's: Simple Gesture_**

**Author:** _KatYoukai_

**Rating:** _T (Just to be safe. Mostly for Ed's mouth as usual)_

**Pairing:** _Elricest, Ed/Al_

**Word Count:** _1040_

**Warning: This is Elricest. Meaning it's incest, shonen-ai, slash and all that stuff. You have been warned!**

* * *

Cooking is like a science. It's just as simple as following steps. Just like alchemy. At least, that's what Edward Elric told himself when he decided to make some chocolate for his little brother on Valentine's Day. 

His theory however was proven to be quite wrong after several batches of burnt chocolate. Hell, he hadn't even known that chocolate could _explode_. Well, we learn something new every day don't we?

Edward sighed and tried to wipe the melted chocolate off his face with the back of his hand, successfully smearing more of it over his cheek. He was just about ready to give up.

The blond grumbled as he decided to give it one last go. He knew that such a simple gesture of affection would mean a great deal coming from him. It was their first Valentine's together after those two long years of separation.

"Let's see… sugar, milk," Edward held the bottle of milk an arm's length away as he added it to the mixture, "Cocoa—"

It was at that point that the contents of the pot blew up in his face – Ed in his infinite knowledge forgot to turn down the heat.

Twitch.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. He'd reduced the previously spotless kitchen to a brown gooey mess in less than an hour. Al would be sure to reprimand him for it. Unless he cleaned it all up before Al and Noah were due back. He could probably do that but it would take great speed. Plus, cocoa was very costly in this world. How the hell could something as simple as cooking go so wrong? And now he was going to have to clean the whole mess up, pretend that nothing at all had happened or make a complete fool of himself and – and – and –

Snap.

* * *

And that was the way Al found him, covered from antennae to toe in melted chocolate and smashing his head repeatedly against an equally chocolaty wall. 

"Nii-san…?"

Edward yelped and jumped back, head jerking in Alphonse's direction.

"A-Aru!" He was back far earlier than he was supposed to be!

The younger brother was looking around the soiled kitchen in surprise and wonder. A long period of silence stretched between them with Ed waiting anxiously for the reprimand. No yell came however. Instead, Al doubled over and burst into a fit of laughter. Not what he had expected.

The general shock past, Ed's face took on a rosy shade.

"Just _what_ is so funny?" He demanded.

Alphonse stopped laughing and took a moment to catch his breath before straightening and fixing his elder brother with an amused look.

"_What_ were you doing, Nii-san?"

Ed's blush took on a darker shade and he looked away, "I was making chocolate."

Al fixed the lighter blond with a very serious look for a moment… then broke into another fit of laughter.

Edward scowled, "Don't laugh! Cooking isn't as easy as it seems!"

The dirty blond snorted and attempted to compose himself, "I know that Nii-san. Which is why you cooking is even more funny."

Ed gave an indignant huff as Al strode over.

"Nice apron by the way," The younger added in a low voice as he passed by.

The elder's blush somehow took on an even deeper shade of red than before. Alphonse peered into the blackened pot with an inquisitive look. He reached a finger in and dabbed a bit of the not-so-burnt confection and put it in his mouth.

"Mmm… tastes nice," Al turned to face Edward – the latter putting on a flustered expression to go with the heavy blush; that's to be expected, that simple action of Al's must've looked pretty tempting in our dear bean's eyes, "It's for Noah isn't it?"

Ed blinked, snapping out of his dreamy daze at those words, why did they make his heart sink? "What gives you that idea?"

Alphonse blinked as well, "Don't you like her? Why else did you send us out with that crazy long grocery list? Besides, who else would you be making chocolate for?"

"Well of course I like her! But not in _that_ way!"

Al didn't seem convinced however, raising a brow, "Sure you do. But anyway… want some help cleaning this up? Then I'll show you how to make a _proper_ batch."

In the end Ed reluctantly agreed, his pride had already been shattered enough already right? It couldn't possibly get anymore embarrassing.

* * *

An hour later found the two lying on the floor in a slightly cleaner disaster. Ed had dumped a cup of flour on Al's head resulting in having his head drenched in twice that amount in milk – yes; so mature the Elrics are aren't they? The brothers lay on the kitchen floor for an undetermined amount of time before Al stood. Edward followed suit. 

"I think the chocolate's cooled down enough now Nii-san," The boy remarked.

The lighter blond leaned over the other's shoulder and grinned, "Hey those don't look too bad."

Alphonse grinned back, "Only because you had my help."

For once, Edward put his pride aside and agreed. He reached around Al to snag one of the sweets, only to have his hand swatted away.

"Aren't you giving these to Noah? Where do you get off eating them all?" The younger brother scolded.

"I already told you I wasn't making them for her!"

"Well then who else would you be making chocolate for?"

Another blush mantled Edward's cheeks. This time however, the darker blond caught onto the true meaning behind the blush.

"Nii-san… this wouldn't be for me would it…?"

Ed's flush deepened and he looked away, "Maybe…"

When no reply came right away, the elder turned his face back towards the younger to be rewarded with a gentle smile.

"Neh, Nii-san, we should try these to see how they taste."

Edward's lips spread in their own smile, "Yosh! Let's give them a taste then!"

"…"

"…"

"These are really good!"

"Aha! See? I can cook! Aren't you glad your Nii-san loves you so much?"

"It doesn't count if I helped make them too!"

"Al "

"What Ni – mmmft!"

"Now… don't kisses taste so much better with chocolate?"

"B-Baka! How on earth would I know?"

When Noah came home that night, the house was filled with laughter and warmth. Sometimes all you need is a simple gesture.

* * *

Okay, yes I'm done. Mind, I stayed up alte to do this, I'm really tired and I just had to take some medicine which made me sleepy cause I've got a mild fever so this might not be my best. But oh well. HappyValentine's to y'all! (Note: I typed Birthday in the place of Valentine's at first. See how out of it I am?) 


End file.
